


[S A V E]

by Doodleinks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Underfell - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Death, Doodleinks, Feels?, For not those 3 characters, Grey, Multi, My AU, No Escape, Other, Red and Black, Starfell, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodleinks/pseuds/Doodleinks
Summary: A human has fallen to the hell of a great mountain, Mt.Ebott.Injured by its fall, they called for help...





	1. •Beginning of an End•

_“H…help…”_

A soul called out to nothing, they croaked out again and again with such a small and fragile voice. Too weak to stand, to weak to even sit up. Their right arm broke and useless from the fall, head covered with red goo flowing down non-stop, lying in a bed of yellow flowers. Not the best place to lie on in this case.

Covered with sweat, tears and blood they kept calling to whoever heard them. To someone. Anyone! Breathing heavily they maintained their position, their other good arm holding on tight to the other. Not wanting to let go and afraid that it might come off their body any second. Their eyes blurred by the blood flowing down from their forehead.

 _Is this how I die?_ They thought.

Well, it’s not like they care anyway. They have been through enough up there. Isn’t this what they always wanted? Isn’t this their goal in the first place? To just have peace and be done with it? It was too painful to even think about it. Too painful to think what they want anymore. They just want an eternity of sleep. A small and warm light came in their eyes. They could not see it clearly, their eyes still but a blur of the excretion from their skin.

_Is that.. A star?_

(Save point sound)

**Golden flowers [SAVE]**

They saved. Before knowing anything else, the sound of footsteps is heard nearby. Too tired to even feel joy of someone rescuing them, they slowly closed their eyes.

Mumbling sound was heard. The only thing they remember before they went to eternal darkness was fur carrying them. And a figure of person.

••☆••

The smell of sweet tea filled the air. It feels ever so calming and warm. The sweat scent made their eyes fluttered slowly. They looked up to a ceiling, a room. But they have no clue to where they are or who took them in. Their eyes glanced down to their body, wearing a sleeveless, black tank top. They slowly turn their head. They turn right, the wall. They turn left, furniture and a potted plant. Two potted plants to be exact and the cup of tea beside a huge flower they have never seen before. They face up towards the ceiling, lifting their head to rub it and find it to be in a painful state.

“Ow..”

“So, you’re awake?”

A voice startled them, making them sit up straight to search for whoever is saying that just to make their condition even worse. Their head & arm which is in such a poor state, burst in pain. Both broken featured was wrapped in bandage tape.

“Whoa, slow down! Don’t force it. You’re hurt,” the small, frail voice called out again.

The human scanned the room, confused to whoever has spoke. Their head was so dizzy they had to lie down again. Before they could, the yellow flower was facing them. It was almost so close and it had a face. Letting out a scream they scrambled back, bumping the back of their head to the wall. They let out a whine of pain.

The flower let out a gasp, “careful!”

The sound of the door opening went so fast that the human did not realised.

“My child!”

A goat lady ran over them, ignoring the flower-creature to check on the human. Ears filled with ringing noises, the human hold still on their head to prevent the pain to continue. They didn’t realize someone is there with them until a warm hand—more likely a paw touched the back of their head. A warm green glow eased the wound, it was warm and nurturing. The paw lifted from the human’s wound.

“Better?” She asked.

The goat lady glanced at the human’s ruby eyes. They looked at the monster and lightly nod. Didn’t dare to say a word, they felt something was wrong with her. From her aura. Her red pupils & yellow eyes says it all, sharp teeth and all. But she was gentle and kind to the fragile soul.

She smiled, “I shall be outside then, there’s a pie at the kitchen. Come by and eat it if you want to.” She left and close the door.

••☆••

A little dumbstruck, the human stared at the door for a while before another voice interrupted the silence.

“Toriel,” They said, “her name is Toriel.”

The human turns their head to the direction of the voice. It was the yellow flower. They look so weak, couple of their petals are torn and the soil of the pot looked dry. They stared at the poor thing with concern and sympathy.

The flower faced them, “ah, sorry. I guess I haven’t introduced myself. Howdy! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower!” a small smile crossed their face.

“Welcome to the underground! I already assume you’re confused here. Hehe… Well, um, someone needs to teach you how things work here.”

The human listened carefully to what Flowey has to say. As pain as death their head and arm is, it’s rude not to listen. Then, a sudden slight of pulling force was felt. Like something tore out of your body, it ache. A little red heart is infront of the human. Confused to what or where that thing has been.

“See here? This is your—“ Flowey stopped, “that’s… odd—“

“What is it?” You manage a croak and cleared your throat.

“Your soul.. That red heart,” Flowey pointed it out with their vine. “It’s cracked. A tiny bit of crack, right here.”

The flower’s vine leaned in forward and accidentally touched it. The human winced and let out a small whine. They clutched their chest.

“O-oh! S-sorry.. I just.. This never happened before.” Flowey muttered.

The human looked confused. Flowey looks at them and then looks back at their already-poor condition. Flowey asked them to rest the night. Or day. It was difficult to tell time but that doesn’t bother either of them. The human lied down slowly, they don’t want any more pain to cause them any worse state.

“Hey,” Flowey called after the human settled down.

They hummed questionably.

“Sorry but, what’s your name?”

The human almost forgot to introduce themselves. _Stupid_. They glance at their tea for a moment -- which is cold now -- before looking at Flowey and smiles

“I’m Frisk. Nice to meet you.”

Then eternal darkness as they closes their ruby eyes.


	2. • Soulache •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New clothes +1  
> Leaving home -1  
> Death encounters +multiple times

‘ _Kill or Be killed’._

That was the phrase Flowey had told Frisk. Killing, unfortunately, is a common thing down here, no mercy would be given to anyone and almost no way out to survive. They were outside the house, resting under an old tree. Getting some fresh air from that house that smelled of burnt pie and smoke was nice. Frisk was still in a bad shape, covered in bandages, but a little better yet their broken left arm and head still ache. Taking away the pain, they glanced at Flowey,

“Do you know her?” Frisk asked quietly to the flower out of the blue, he’s out from his pot and dugged his roots under the soil of the tree.

Flowey paused for a moment before realizing who they meant. He stared at the house, light smoke coming out from at open window.

“I knew her, once.” He looked down, quiet and still.

“She.. She was the kindest monster I knew, she was gentle and caring,” Flowey continues. “She even took me in her home until today and takes care of me for I accompanied her at times. Before, that is, she forgot about me and she went insane after years due to loneliness here…”

He looks down, “she’s scared.”

Frisk listens, not saying word but their ruby eyes stares at the house filled with sadness and concerned. They see Toriel coughing from the open window, the smoke settles down, she waves her paw at them. A some sort of signal to come inside. They look at Flowey.

“You should get inside, Toriel’s calling. I’ll stay here until you get back or just pop right in.” Flowey said glancing at the human and let a small smile. They nod and went inside, leaving the creature alone.

••☆••

“Ah, child. Over here,” Toriel waved her paw in a motion to come.

She’s sitting on a wooden rocking chair, a very old and rusty one. A cloth on her lap with a sewing kit. Creak creak Frisk walked to her and stood in front of the goat lady.

“I am almost done,” with a few sewing left, she cut the unneeded string, pulled it out to get a better look and smiled. Her yellow-red eyes had a glint of joy in it before turning to the human.

“I found an old poncho at the closet of your room and I thought it would fit you, it had torned pieces but I managed to sew it. Here,” Toriel hand over the cloth, it’s a grey-red ponccho and it was very well stitched. Really, really well. Somehow it doesn’t look that torned. Their eyes glows with awe. Toriel seems satisfied. They put on the poncho carefully, not wanting to cause pain on their injuries during the process. It felt warm and quiet big.Frisk’s hands peeked out.

They looked up “I love it! Thank you so much, mom!” realizing what they said, Frisk covers their mouth and flushed red.

“D-did you just—call me mother?”

Frisk looks away and nods. A paw is placed on the human’s shoulder. Frisk looks up to see the monster smiling softly.

“It is alright, child. You can call me whatever you like.” They smiled. “I’ll be right back,” brushing off their mother’s paw, they went outside to get Flowey.

Flowey had a glint of joy when they come back and eventually turns into a frown. “What’s wrong?” Frisk asks, “is it the new clothes?”

Flowey shakes his head. “No, but.. I need to tell you something,” Flowey sighed, “”we need to get out of here.”

••☆••

“W-what? Get out? What do you mean?” Frisk kept asking why. Is he uncomfortable here? Where will they go?

“B-but..”

“No. Frisk, please, listen to me.”

Flowey sound desperate. His face turns to fear.

“Frisk, please, listen to me! She will keep you here forever if you don’t get out. Don’t you want to get out? To the surface?” Flowey desperately said.

“I am trying to help you and keeping you safe."

Frisk looks hesitant, they only met Flowey for a day! Why would they trust him? Yet, there are no other creature to help them. They were on an edge. They nod. He smiles. Flowey asked Frisk to extend their left arm. Removing the bandage tape, the little flower’s vine crawled up their skin. Frisk flinched at a moment then relaxed when a familiar glow touched through the delicate flesh.

“There, it’s not much but it’ll heal. I’ll hold on to your arm until it doesn’t hurt completely.”

Frisk thanks the flower. A glowing star was lighting up the area they were in. It wasn’t there in the first place yet it looked somewhat familiar to them.

They walked up closer. They extend their hand to the star. The human’s ruby eyes focused on it. It felt warm. They touched it.

_[Savepoint sound]_

**Home**

 

Their soul ached.

••☆••

_“L-leave?”_

Frisk nods. As much pain seeing their mother like this, they need to leave. Flowey had already asked them to pack enough supplies they could find for their journey.

“I am sorry child. I must do something.” Toriel runs down a staircase that they saw when entering the house.

“Quick! Follow her!” Flowey cried. The human chases Toriel down to the hall and end up at a dead end with a huge door. Toriel stood, back facing towards both of them.

“You really wish to leave? I thought you would be happy here.” Toriel’s aura has turned to rage but her voice seems calm yet sharp.

“Very well then. Proof to me.”

Frisk’s soul was pulled out, it ached to bad. It still has the same crack from yesterday. Flowey asks them to hold on and stay strong as the battle scene began.

“PROOF TO ME YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH TO SURVIVE!”

The song synchronize with the pattern of the battle. Flaming balls dancing closer towards the opponent. Frisk tries to reason with Toriel, to use MERCY all the time. She wouldn’t listen. A flame hits their leg. Another one on their right shoulder. They turned and ducked Flowey, the flame hitting their back to protect the fragile creature. Flowey cries, yet they didn’t listen. Their new cloth caught a smoke.

As weak as they had they first fell, they kept using MERCY. As a flame hits their head out of their lack of focus and strength. Burning themselves and Flowey with them, screaming and crying in pain. Their soul breaks to pieces.

••☆••

They were back.

Back at the save star.

Back at the house.

Frisk was confused.

Checking their whole body for any injuries, Flowey spoke.

“You died,” that made Frisk turned to face him, “the star is your savepoint.. It loads wherever you saved. We need to hurry.”

Frisk was confused but nonetheless try to ask Toriel to let them leave. The same song. The same battle. The same pattern. The same death. The same load. Flowey’s cries. It went on and on and on. They didn’t care about their aching soul. They need to get out. They have to! Frisk was still shocked after their own mother killed them.

After the last battle, they won afterall. Injuries all over but none of them cared as Toriel took into her arms. A hug. That was the first and the last hug from Toriel. Toriel pushes Frisk gently, breaking the contact between them and brushes Frisk’s hair out from their face. For the last time she smiled at them.

“Please, do not come back here again and promise me,” Toriek squeezed the human’s soft hands, “do not forget me.”Frisk nods.

Toriel stood and walks away, never to look back. For a second, Frisk thought Flowey had said something when they opened the gates. But they were too tired to even speak at the moment.

“Will you miss her, Frisk?” Flowey asks as they walk through a purple shade hallway.

“Very much.”

A gateway was just a few meters away from them. The human was filled with joy when they saw light coming out from it. Frisk ran to the gateway while Flowey cries to ask them to slow down their pace. Frisk didn’t listen for they were going to be free.

“Oof!” tripping over nothing, they fell. _(Kids, am I right?)_

The surface felt soft and cold. Freezing cold. Both the human and the flower looks up.

 

**“Snow..?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!  
> This chapter was a long one & took longer than expected :"D nevetheless, I hope you liked it!  
> Idk when the third chapter is out but I hope it's soon enough!
> 
> ((*Wh e eze* i need a break.))
> 
> StarFell blog >> https://starfell-au.tumblr.com  
> My personal blog >> https://doodleinks.tumblr.com


	3. • Bones and red snow •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the classic greeting.

The freezing air pierced through the burned-smell cloth, into Frisk’s skin and with the amount of injuries and fresh scars on almost every part of their body including their face, it didn’t help. White snow along the path and both sides covered with forest. Flowey huddled up inside Frisk’s new poncho, they’re relieved that the clothe helped their friend stay warm. Their breath puffed white as they exhaled. Flowey peeked his head through the collar.

“We need to move, it’s getting cold and who knows some monster might be here!” 

Frisk nods and walks through the path, crossing their arms together to keep themselves warm yet carefully to prevent themselves from squeezing Flowey’s vines under the poncho. A large branch is in front of them, they stopped.

“Why’d you stop?” He looks down to see the branch, “it’s too heavy to pick it up, just go around it.” And so they did.

After about a meter walking away from the branch, a large snap came from behind. Frisk and Flowey spun around and ran back to the branch. It broke to pieces. 

“I-impossible..” Flowey quivered, “that branch was too heavy to carry, who could’ve—“

Something whizzed pass behind them. 

“Run!” Flowey cried.

Frisk ran as their legs could go. Cold wind brushing their hair & clothe. A bridge was up ahead, they raced through the snowy path. Huffing a breath and their feet skidded to a halt when they saw two figures over a fog—a tall one and a short one. Flowey hissed, asking them to hide. Fortunately, a lamp is nearby. (How strange, the lamp was their size AND shape.)

They could hear a muffled conversation from afar and the sound of footsteps crunching unto the white snow.

“—AND I DON’T WANT ANY MORE EXCUSE FROM YOU. GOT THAT???” A sharp and high voice exclaimed.  
“Alright, alright. No more naps on duty. Got it, boss,” a low voice replied. 

Frisk couldn’t see their facial face as they were on their back, capes behind with a star-shape logo flowing from the breeze. The lanky person—or monster-- walked the direction he came the first place and the shorter one went in a, somewhat, wooden shack. Both of them stay still, not even dare to inhale a breath. A snore coming out from the shack. A heavy one, too. 

“I think he’s asleep, let’s go,” Flowey whispered. 

How could anyone be sleeping in the middle of this cold? Shaking that thought away Frisk quietly takes a step, one by one. When they almost reached the shack they noticed a sign on top. ‘Sentry post’. A light shiver went down their spine. Flowey nudged his head to the shack, a sign to check if the monster is still there. From the corner of the shack, Frisk moves a few centimetres away to avoid from it any surprises and peeks. 

_Nobody was there._

“What?” Frisk is confused and so is Flowey, “but I thought—“

**“H u m a n.”**

Frisk spins around. A shadow figure looming over them, quite some centimetres taller than them. Flowey hides behind Frisk. They took a step back and bumped the shack, a few snow falls down from the roof. 

**“Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”**  
**“Turn around and shake my hand.”**

The figure lend out a hand, a boney hand, a skeleton. Frisk looks back to Flowey whom shook his head. They didn’t want to be rude nor leave this monster hanging. A heavy shock flows through their brain and body as they grasp the monster’s hand with Flowey, too. They fall down to the pile of snow. The skeleton leans in to their face. A glint of a gold tooth flashes.

“Doesn’t anyone ever taught you? In this world—“

**“It’s KILL or BE KILLED.”**

••☆••

They were back outside the door. Eyes shot wide open as they woke. Heavy breathing as they check for any wound. Nothing. Not a physical wound as least, they have is a major headache. They check Flowey with shaky hands as soon as they realised that he was in this. 

“F-Flowey, a-are you ok? Did you get hurt? I-I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t know what would happen. I.. I didn’t know that he would—“ stammering as they speak and tears swelling up in the corner of their eyes.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. It’s ok. I’m fine. You’re back here and we’re fine.” Flowey tries to comfort them, whipping a tear from falling down their cheek with his vine. Quiet whispers of “I’m sorry” were still there. 

They stayed there for a moment, calming down and thought of a plan to get pass that sentry. Flowey suggested to ran as soon as the figure went in the shack. Frisk rejected. It’ll probably be easier for the monster to kill them as they pass. They told Flowey to keep it cool and do not take his hand.

As they walk the snowy path the second time, they knew someone was watching. The branch snapped again, they ran and hid behind the lamp. After the same skeleton went inside, Frisk begins to walk. They peeked the shack again and again, nothing was there.

**“H u m a n.”**  
**Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”**  
**“Turn around and shake my hand.”**

The same line goes again, Frisk takes a deep breath and turns. Facing the monster. He held out his boney hand again. Frisk doesn’t take it. The skeleton raised a non-existing brow and tilted his skull (how is that possible? Not a clue).

“Gonna leave a guy hanging?” his gold tooth glints from the corner of his mouth, “well that’s kinda rude.” His expression seems dissapointed (or so they thought). He folds both arms across his chest.

“The name’s sans, sans the skeleton. I’m a sentry around these parts and I’m suppose to be looking out for humans,” he stares at Frisk, red pinpricks seems to look through them. They gulped. 

“But, I’m too lazy for that,” he shrugged, his eyes looking up and at the human before continuing,” now my brother... He’ s a human hunting fanatic.” Loud-metallic stomps were heard at the distance.  
“ Well then, speak of the devil.” 

Fog was casting a dark figure. A tall skeleton, red cape flows behind with a menacing and dangerous face. Frisk couldn’t do anything but to panic and irrationally run. Sans caught off guard for a second when they ran, in an instant something sharp and hard pierced their left leg. A shot of bloody scream as they fall to the ground, Flowey on the other hand flew off Frisk’s arm, dumped onto the white snow. Unable to move, Frisk glance back to see the lanky skeleton walked close. They could see sans from the corner of their eyes, standing on the same spot and smirking, gold tooth visible. Frisk held out their hand to pull out the sharp thing—it was a bone—as to be held down again by another one on their arm. Flowey cried out the human’s name, couldn’t hear over their own scream. 

The lanky skeleton stood behind them. Cold, red pinpricks shot at their in-pain expression. They couldn’t move because it was too much. Too much pain to bear. A glow of magic as the lanky skeleton raises his hand and points down. Stabbing their back with another bone and a loud, bloody cry. Blood spilling all over the pure white snow. Too weak to hear Flowey calling their name.

“The last one,” is all they heard before their soul shatters.

••☆••

Eyes shot open and Frisk starts to breathe heavily. Cold sweat mixed with hot tears running down their face as their small body shook. Flowey couldn’t say anything at the moment, he was just as scared as Frisk. An instant shot of pain went through their chest, choking for air as they hold on where their soul is. They held out a hand and a red heart was pulled out. Small, visible cracks appeared. 

“You need to heal or you’ll die¬¬--“ Flowey stops, thinking how ironic it is that they have died multiple times already. Frisk wipes their tears and takes a deep breath. Starting off again to walk down the same snowy path. As they took their first step, pain strikes at their leg and flinched. Flowey asked what was wrong with them with full concern. Frisk looks back at their leg, blue and red bruise visible. 

“This doesn’t make any sense, injuries usually won’t appear after a huan reloads,” Flowey slid down from their arm to their leg, healing the bruise. They let out a small whine.  
“Sorry..” They continue to walk afterwards. The branch snapped again and the human ran and hid again. The two brothers talked the same conversation, Papyrus walked out and sans went in. The snore. Frisk took a deep breath and inhaling it out slowly from their mouth before proceeding to the next step. Sans said the same lines and in cue, Papyrus’s figure was visible. Frisk immediately hid behind the shack because the lamp was too far at this point. Sans didn’t even try to stop them and let them both be. Papyrus stepped in.

“ANY REPORT, SANS?” He asked. “Nah. Not yet, boss,” sans shrugged. Papyrus growls and went out again after giving sans an order to ‘look out for any humans’. After Papyrus was beyond reach, Frisk slowly stepped out from their hiding place. Sans was still there and looks at them.

“Well then, you got away. Lucky you,” he scoffed, eyeing them _(considering he doesn’t have them might as well ‘eye-socket’ them.)_ , “you know there’s a town up ahead called ‘Snowdin’, bet you wanna rest a bit before another beat up.” One eye socket shut and points to his cheekbone, referring to the scars on Frisk’s cheeks and chuckles, “welp, see ya,” and waved off and went the direction Papyrus headed.

Flowey nudged Frisk, “if there’s a town, there are healing items and shelter.” Frisk nods and walks to where the skelebrother headed. Up ahead there were lights, satisfaction and joy was all they hoped for. As they reach the town, they saw a banner covered in Christmas lights along the top. A quote was written on it, "Welcome to Snowdin." The word 'Snowdin' was covered with red paint. The quote was now written in a way that made both the human and their flower companion uncomfortable.

**“Welcome to Hell.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams chair* FINALLY I GOT TO FINISH THIS :"D
> 
> Aaaa this took long enough! QAQ  
> I have been kind of unmotivated to write this chapter and kept changing some part but hey! I manage to finish this!  
> I may or may not write the next chapter for this coming week because I'm having my exams, but I hope I can write again after my exams (which is only a week lol). 
> 
> ok then guess that's it. Bye-bye!
> 
> starfell au blog >> https://starfell-au.tumblr.com/  
> my own personal blog >> https://doodleinks.tumblr.com/


	4. Dreams aren't real... right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow nightmares. I am s h o o k

Christmas lights flickering along the “welcoming” banner. Frisk takes their eyes off the banner and looks around, ahead was more lights, it wasn’t too dark where they were standing but it wasn’t that bright either. They noticed a shop was nearby (the name was literally ‘Shop’). They could use some bandages and items for their journey, it was also getting chillier by the second. They walked up to the small house-like store. The bell on top on the shop’s door rings as they opened it. A bunny lady was sitting behind a counter while reading a magazine, they don’t think she heard the bell ringed because her eyes are still glued to the pages of the magazine.

  Stepping inside and closing the door behind them, the warmth made them sighed in relief. They could hear Flowey sighing in relief and shaking a few snow off from his petals. Frisk rubs their hands together, keeping it warm as the room-temperature house makes its way to them, as they walked up to the counter.

 

  “Um, excuse me?”

 

 The lady didn’t reply nor looks up to Frisk and Flowey. Either she did not listen or even care.

 “Ahem. Excuse me? Miss? I would like to buy something” they asked with cough to get her attention. The lady heard as her ears twitched _(as a bunny herself she seems slow to pick up distance sounds. Yikes)_. She place down her magazine on her seat as she stands, she picks up a hat from the counter and puts it on.

 

  “What do you want?” as a shopkeeper her tone is cold and slight rude, even to a customer.. 

  “Do you have any, uh, bandages and a few items?”

  “Yeah I’ve got some in stock, let me see what I can find,” as the shopkeeper is searching for the items Flowey nudged at Frisk’s head.

 

“We need a place to crash in for the night, we can’t continue for a while. We’re both a mess and you need rest.” Flowey puts on the same concern look on his face. A small thud interrupted their conversation, a small box appeared on the counter. The shopkeeper digs her hand—paw—into the box, taking out the things Frisk requested and throws it to them.

 

Flowey nearly growled at the lady. After paying a quiet heavy amount of money, getting out was a _no-no_ for them as the wind felt like a blizzard for a second as Frisk opened the door, the poncho they were wearing had no effect through this cold town.

 

Lucky for they found  an Inn close by it was right across the Shop where they had left.

 

  It was a lot warmer inside the Inn than in the shop. A smaller bunny lady was behind the counter with her child beside her, glaring at the sight of the two beings. Frisk just smiled weakly at them as the child keeps on glaring. As luck turned to ash, affording a room at this inn was much expensive. They do not want to keep standing outside in that freezing place not they didn’t have a choice to stay elsewhere either.

 

  “Oh my god, this feels so good-,” Frisk sighed in relief as they crashed themselves on the bed. Flowey giggled. He noticed an old boot was clinging at the corner of the room.

  “Ugh.. Does anyone clean up this room? There’s a boot over here!”

Frisk sighed, “now, don’t be rude. As long as it doesn’t smell. Oh wait! We can use this as a pot for you!”

 

“Ah—I don’t know...”

 

“Oh come on now,” Frisk sat up and walks up to the old boot, “see? It has loads of rooms for you! It’s OK to let go of me arm now, it doesn’t hurt anymore!” Frisk smiled reassuringly. Flowey hesitated for a moment, a bit of dirt was covering the inside of the boot. Slowly he slides out from the human’s arm, into the boot. He seems to enjoy his own space. Frisk smiles.

 

  “Let’s sleep for the night. Hehe… I’m exhausted.” Frisk nods and places the boot on a lamp desk beside the bed. Flowey curled himself against the boot’s surface, placing his head on top of it. Frisk giggled as they watch their little friend snore.

 

After settling in the large bed and turned off the light, sleeping was a difficult thing to do. It was a messed up day and it _only_ happened today. Frisk sighed. They placed their hand on their chest, feeling their heartbeat. Still beating. Still _alive_. They’re still alive, even after those deaths they had. Red aura settled in their chest and something pulled out. It’s their soul. The little heart floats above their chest. The crack was still there and they could feel the ache.

 

 _‘I can do this.. We’ll get through this. We’ll get out.’_ Words sinking into their mind, their goal. Frisk turned their head to Flowey. The little being snoozing so quiet and calm. Frisk could feel a lump on their throat.

“I promise.” They whispered.

 

••☆••

 

  You felt numb and cold. You feel like you’re lying on the floor. You don’t remember being there.

You opened your tired eyes, slowly moving yourself to stand up. Regaining balance you looked around the place where you were.

It’s empty. Like a void.

 

“Hello?” You called out, “Flowey? Flowey where are you?” an echo calls back.

 

It is completely empty and dark and cold. You were definitely all alone now, a shiver ran up your spine when you felt ‘something’ was behind you. You didn’t like this and you want to get out.

At the verge of crying you spot a light ahead of you, it was small from afar but you know it’s there. Hope sparks your soul as you run to it. It’s a save star.

You extended your hand to touch it. _‘What is it doing here?’_ A small wave of electric shocked through you, you rubbed your fingers to ease the pain.

 

_‘Ouch… Not a good idea to touch it then… But-‘_

 

Something rough rushed down through your touch sense, it was coming from your fingers. You gasped as you opened your palm. The tips of your fingers are no longer the color of your skin, it was pure darkness.

You didn’t like this. You didn’t like this at all. You tried to rub it off with your clothes but it didn’t work, it made it worse. Your skin turns paler and veins were visible.

 

“W-what is happening…”

 

It ached so bad you’re starting to feel lightheaded. Losing balance, you fell and it hurts more as you hit the ‘ground’. You couldn’t feel your legs when you tried to get up, you heard soft glass-like sound. You turned your head to see a horrifying view. Your legs were literally breaking apart, each bit of your calves fall apart. The pain wasn’t there but you felt it aching. The feeling reminds you of the time your leg was pierced by a bone from Papyrus.

 

 _‘Please stop… I don’t want to die... Not again. Not **now** ’  _Tears were running down your face as your body trembles. You fist your hands, digging your nails into your skin to ease the pain. Without a warning, the ‘ground’ you were began to shook and in mere seconds gravity had pulled you down.

You scream as you ‘fall’ in an eternal pit of darkness. Swinging your arms to grab something. Anything!

Your vision blurred by your tears, screaming from both the pain and loneliness. At the edge of losing hope a white light was glowing under your feet. You covered your eyes with your face for it was too bright.

Before you feel like you ‘hit’ the white light, you saw...

 ••☆••

 

  Frisk jumped up with a loud gasped. They were panting and sweating. Flowey was even surprised that his boot almost fell down the table.

 

“Frisk, are you alright? W-what happened?” Flowey asked in a very concern tone.

 

Frisk didn’t respond immediately, they frantically checked their hands and legs for any black spots or cracks. Their eyes still wide and terrified from their dream but nothing was there.

 

“Frisk!” Flowey called again and this time Frisk turned to him, “It’s alright, Frisk it was just a dream. It’s not real.” He reassured them.

 

From their point of view it was real, alright. Frisk didn’t want to scare the poor soul anymore, he’s been shooked from the previous events they had been through. Taking a deep breath to calm themselves and turned to Flowey with a smile.

 

“Yeah, I’m alright. Come on, let’s go”

 

Frisk jumped out from the Inn’s bed.

 

_‘It was just a dream,’_

They fixed themselves up before picking Flowey’s boot.

 

_‘It’s not real. It never was…’_

They went down. Determined that they could get through this. To get out.

 

**_‘…right?’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my golly god this took months to get my ass up and go to finish this chapter. I kept procrastinating, re-writing and just procrastinates even more. But hey, it's fucking here now :,,)))  
> I hope you liked it also I apologize for any errors in the story. Thank you!
> 
> AU blog >> https://starfell-au.tumblr.com/  
> Main blog for more stuff >> https://doodleinks.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fiction for my growing AU called StarFell :D  
> No, this is not outertale & underfell. This was inspired by heavenfell actually! 
> 
> And yes this is my first AU's fiction/story. Honestly I didnt know what to do with my AU, either make it as a comic or story. But i cant wait that long for this AU to start so i just wrote a fiction! (Im doing this on my phone, ths story included)
> 
> Forgive my grammatical errors and i hope ya like it :"D baibai now!
> 
> StarFell tumblr blog >> https://starfell-au.tumblr.com  
> My personal tumblr blog >> https://doodleinks.tumblr.com


End file.
